Sucesos en Punk Hazard
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "Yo he sido el perdedor de esta batalla, pero no de la guerra. Seguramente los dos salgamos heridos y yo… yo probablemente me haya quedado sin descendencia." Re Subido!


Atención! Si aún no has llegado hasta la saga de Punk Hazard te recomiendo que des media vuelta y que vuelvas por donde has venido, yo no me responsabilizo de posibles spoilers que podáis encontrar en el fic ni de disgustos provocados por éste. Así que por el bien de vuestras no spoilereadas mentes, ¡no leáis si no habéis llegado hasta Punk Hazard!

Sobre el fic, es un Two-shot y contendrá (contiene) insinuaciones de limme, algo de humor a lo Trafalgar Law (es decir sádico) y severos spoilers.

Sin más...

**Sucesos en Punk Hazard. **  
_Sin descendencia._

**Law's POV.**

Desde mi posición no podía entrever dónde te encontrabas, pero sabía que estabas allí; podía sentirlo. Sin pretenderlo me había prendado de ti, como si fueras un adictivo sin el que no podía vivir. Y es que así era… tú eras mi droga, mi calmante, tú eras la que saciaba mis instintos. Desde la primera vez que te vi, un día como otro cualquiera en una isla como otra cualquiera del Grand Line, supe que tú serías mía, Nami… de una manera u otra, pero lo serías.

Me daba igual si tu capitán movía cielo y tierra para rescatarte, que tus nakama me declararan la guerra, que tuviera que pelear con las manos desnudas contra ese espadachín al que besabas con cariño; no, nada de eso me importaba. Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es amor, sino capricho, obsesión… Porque tu figura irremediablemente perfecta despierta en mí los más antiguos instintos. Pero no como hombre, no, sino como doctor.

¿Es que quería curarte de una enfermedad inexistente? No, quería explorar cada parte de tu cuerpo perfecto, quería abrir tu pecho y comprobar que tu corazón era el mismo que el de todos los humanos, quería comprobar si eras real…

Porque aunque no lo admitiera sabía que estaba negando la realidad, que el interés que despertaban en mí tus marcadas curvas, tu bonita sonrisa y tu carácter luchador e impertinente no era simple curiosidad —que yo, teniendo una naturaleza curiosa, nunca me había fijado en mujeres tan extrañas como tú— sino que era algo más, era algo que acaloraba mi ser cuando te veía, que me aceleraba el pulso cuando me hablabas, lo que yo creí que era simple curiosidad se fue transformando en algo más.

Y aún andaba yo con estos pensamientos cuando la marina apareció ante mi puerta, cuando tú caíste como si del cielo se tratase, en un bikini revelador y pantalones ajustados. Aún estando en un clima gélido tú nunca doblegaste tu actitud, ni diste una mínima muestra de debilidad ante el frío… ni ante mí.

Todo aquel que me conocía sabía que era peligroso, que incluso mi tripulación me temía, pero tú… tú eras todo lo contrario. Hablabas como si me conocieras de toda la vida, reclamándome por secuestrar a niños que no estaban enfermos y por cortar a la cabeza que el coninerucho de cuarta sostenía en sus brazos con desdén.

Porque cuando desenvainé mi espada todos salvo tú y el vicealmirante retrocedieron, porque cuanto caminé hacia ti saliste a encararme, a proteger a tus amigos y a los niños, aún sabiendo ni que aunque hubieras tenido tu arma podrías conmigo, pero te comportabas como una guerrera, como una fría _valquiria…_

Eso despertó mi interés en ti, fue aquel rostro sonrojado y sorprendido al agarrarte por la cintura y llevarte dentro de mi casa de vacaciones, fueron aquellos gritos e insultos, las horribles amenazas y juramentos que salían por tus "puros" e "inocentes" labios, todo ello me hizo corroborar mi decisión; todo ello fue lo que me hizo dejarte con la palabra en la boca para salir a espantar a los piratas y a los marines como si fueran moscas molestas. Porque tú, mi bella Nami, desde ese momento me pertenecías y no permitiría que ni Mugiwara, ni Portgas, ni Roronoa te apartaran de mi lado.

Te sorprendes cuando hablo del hermano de tu capitán, yo me río, pues no hay nadie en el Grand Line que no esté enterado de la relación que mantuviste con el segundo comandante de Barbablanca, nadie.

Fue por eso por lo que silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron tus mejillas, puras y cristalinas, una a una fueron cayendo sin control. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi error, Portgas estaba muerto, Portgas había muerto en Marineford… yo había estado en los últimos instantes de esa guerra… Me miras con ojos fríos y adoloridos, y ahí es cuando sé que aún no lo has superado, que la sola mención del hombre por el que habrías muerto y matado destrozaba tu corazón y hacía revolverse iracunda tu alma.

Intento acercarme a ti, pero tú solo me apartas bruscamente, acobijándote en una de las esquinas de la habitación, abrazando tus rodillas y diciéndome a gritos que me marchase, que desapareciese de tu vida y que no era nadie para echarte en cara que Portgas estaba muerto, nadie.  
Aún así me acerco a ti lentamente y, como quien no quiere la cosa, me agacho con parsimonia a tu lado y apoyo una de mis manos en tu hombro, susurrándote al oído que aquel desafortunado hecho ya ha quedado atrás y que debes abandonarlo en el olvido…

Me miras a los ojos y te das cuenta que yo no sirvo para estas cosas, que mis frías palabras no son más que la pura realidad. Nuestros orbes chocan, tu alma se tambalea, comienzas a gritarme nuevamente. Ante aquello no puedo evitar reír, puesto que sé que la vulnerable y llorosa Nami ha quedado encerrada en aquel recoveco de la habitación.

Me pides que te devuelva con tus nakamas, me imploras y me golpeas para que te deje marchar, pero, querida, eso no va a suceder. Cambias de táctica y te acercas a mí moviendo las caderas y en actitud sugerente, yo no me muevo del sitio, sino que sonrío ante tu bipolaridad, o mejor dicho… el saber adaptarse a la situación…

Te aprietas contra mi pecho, procurando que mis manos rodeen tu cintura y abrazándome sensualmente me susurras al oído que te haga mía, te desabrochas con picardía tu bañador mostrándome el tesoro que miles de piratas habrían deseado observar y, cuando estoy a punto de cumplir tu petición, me doy cuenta que estoy devorando los labios de una almohada y de que tú te ríes a carcajadas tras mi espalda.

Escapas entre risas de la habitación cuando me levanto de la cama evidentemente cabreado, te burlas mientras corres por los pasillos deteniéndote de vez en cuando para mostrarme la lengua infantilmente y a continuación seguir corriendo.

Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite, el haber jugado conmigo de esa manera tendría sus consecuencias y cómo las tendría. Te alcanzo en dos zancadas y te estampo contra la pared con una sonrisa sádica impresa en mis labios, tú tiemblas por la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos y suplicas que te deje marchar, pero cuando has comenzado el juego… no lo puedes abandonar.

Te armas de valor y me miras con determinación a los ojos mientras mis manos recorren hambrientas tus caderas. Me aprisiono de tus labios sin sutileza alguna pero un momento después un agudo dolor me recorre de arriba abajo, con núcleo en un lugar innombrable. Me empujas mientras me agacho sobre mí mismo intentando recuperar la compostura y sales corriendo, esta vez con otra mirada impresa en los ojos. Una que cualquiera adivinaría: Yo gano. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Yo he sido el perdedor de esta batalla, pero no de la guerra. Seguramente los dos salgamos heridos y yo… yo probablemente me haya quedado sin descendencia. 


End file.
